Planning with Dolls
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Sasori tries to help Hinata to move on from her past to the future, hopefully with him. How he does it...Doll therapy and a little touch and kiss. Do not own any characters!
1. Chapter 1

Desperation, frustration and the sheer fact that I was helpless is what pushed me to shatter the mirror on my vanity. It's what also swayed me to pick up a fragment of glass and run it lightly across my main veins in my wrists. I laughed bitterly and threw the large piece of temptation at the locked door where it shattered once again into a million little pieces. I slid down the exquisitely carved bedpost, right into the pile of glass. Blood was pouring out through the cuts that had been from my fist and my feet and bare legs but I didn't stop them. I just closed my eyes and let it all fade into darkness.

I wasn't expecting to wake the next morning but I did. I opened my eyes to the colored room from the stained glass that I had first thought beautiful. No matter how luxurious, artistic or pretty this room was it still didn't take away from the fact I had been in here for six months under the Akatsuki. I turned my eyes on to see the room beside me held familiar signatures but the difference was their doors weren't locked since they accepted their fate. After the Akatsuki had succeeded in opening up the demon seal no one stood a chance against them. Before Madara took out the cities he took females with useful traits and convinced them to join him but not me.

"_**Why can't you just give up on me?"**_ No one answered but the silence of the walls. About a week ago Madara had stopped coming to talk to me since he was handing me over to the last Akatsuki member who hadn't tried to sway my mind. I expected some one to come in and make some speech or threaten me like the others but no one came. Instead with every breakfast there was a perfect replica doll standing there. The first day I had gotten one of me, it looked like she was hiding from the world as she had her arms wrapped around herself stubbornly. The next it was of Neji, then Hanabi then father and other family members but today it was Shino. I picked it up gingerly and examined the detail with awe and resentment. Awe that some one had the skill to make this and resentment for them reminding me I was alone.

I noticed that my mess from last might had been cleaned, my bloody clothes were off my body and changed with new ones, my wounds were bandaged and worst of all was I didn't know who had done this. I put the doll on the shelf and climbed into bed thinking of my dead teammate while drifting off to a restless sleep.

**A month and half later**

My eyes stayed firmly to the roof of my huge canopy bed making sure I did not look at the doll that stood near my breakfast. One glance at the perfect doll of the man I had loved and who had betrayed me would make me crumble. I slid out of bed on the opposite side to stand and look at the fifty some dolls lined up all looking at me with those eyes.  
**"I must be going crazy**."

They made me feel small again like the days I spent in my home town. I thought I out grew it when I became jounin but looking at them lined up, it…

I let out a yell of frustration as I picked up the doll of Sakura and threw it against a wall, hard. The satisfying way her head fell off as it hit and the crumble of her body on my floor made it all worth while.

_Fucking Sakura who choose to go with the Akatsuki because she thought she was in love made my blood boil. _

_I picked my father next, my father who always thought of me useless and never good enough to be considered his daughter: I threw that one too._

_Ino was next, selfish, loud obnoxious Ino who destroyed Shikamaru's relationship with Temari san because she could: that one was for Shikamaru-san as I threw her into the wall._

_Neji, high handed bastard went against the closer wall, joined by Tenten who hated me for no reason and Lee because he just never shut up!_

_Shino and Kiba who never came for me when they took me._

_Kurenai who never really cared for me, Kakashi who was in love with her, Anko who was in love with him, then Genma then Shizune._

It wasn't long till all the dolls were in pieces scattered on the floor and I was heaving for breath. I glared at the last two remaining dolls. The first doll I had gotten and the last one I had received. I walked slowly toward the doll like I was the hunter and it was my prey. A malicious grin spread its way across my face as I stood above the smiling blonde boy.

I remember the day he and Sakura sacrificed my life and freedom for Sasuke, a trade. I grabbed the doll in cold fury before I tossed it up in the air, as the ceiling fan ripped him in shreds and parts of the wooden doll rained down on my head, I let out a breath. I grabbed the last doll which was of me, it was the old me, the one everyone else saw. I took it over to the dresser and set it down deciding not to destroy it. This time when I went to sleep my night was relaxed and was by far the best one I'd ever had in my entire life.

**Next morning**

I opened my eyes and stretched slowly looking around the clean room and finally the empty shelf. For a moment I held a moment of regret for destroying all those magnificent dolls but the feelings I got out of it made it worth it. I smelt the always delicious breakfast before I saw because it was not in its usual spot. It was coming from the open patio doors but what got me was that those doors had always been sealed shut before.

"_**This is new."**_ I walked slowly in my white night gown enjoying the breeze that tickled my skin like feathers. When I approached the table there was two dolls. The one I didn't destroy last night and a new one. The new one was of me in all black with long hair, my back was straight and my hands held a kunai and bundle of unrolled bandages. What got me was the difference in facial expression from the first doll. The new one was no longer hiding; she looked straight forward with a determination that made me think she was ready for anything. I picked it up and put it by my breakfast and turned my attention to the old one.

I smiled as I looked the old one because the head had been taken off and was sitting beside it. Who ever had made these dolls was the same person sending me this message. I took the old doll and walked toward the balcony railing and threw it with all my might.

"_**In with the new out with the old as they say."**_

"**Couldn't agree more my dear**." I spun around in surprise to see a lounging Sand Akatsuki member sipping tea and smiling at me.

"_**Sasori of the Red Sands."**_ His smile seemed to grow as he relaxed into his chair.

"**Hinata, the last of the Hyuuga.**" He raised a glass like a toast but when I didn't move he only sighed.

"**And here I thought you had made a break through my dear with your doll therapy."**

"_**Why would you make those beautiful dolls only for me to break them?"**_

"**Firstly those dolls were not beautiful as you put it. They were some of the ugliest ones I have made and I did not enjoy making them. In fact if it wasn't for you I would have never agreed to the plan. Bastard Madara made it seem like it was the only way for you to take the next step in accepting your future. I just wanted to get you out of the room and have a good conversation with you."**

I looked at the young looking Sasori in confusion and just a tad bit happy at his wanting to talk to me.

"_**What did you want to talk about exactly?" **_He looked at me chidingly like I should know the answer to that already.

"**Everything."** _Everything? He knows something and I'm missing what ever he knows._

"_**Everything? Why would we ever talk about everything?'**_

"**Hmm, it seems I have to explain since Madara decided not to tell you your purpose here."**

"_**Wasn't I just part of Madara's collection to start a new paradise Nin world?"**_

He snorted in amusement and I felt like I was such kid compared to this man.

"**No, as you know there are all females here correct? You see as the reigning power we can not go around taking in weak females to become our wives so we hand picked ours, well with some guidelines set by Madara but you get the picture. Some of the others decided to keep a harem of girls instead of getting a wife, or some even have three wives but rest assured I have no patience to have more then one woman in my life. So really you are lucky that I choose you because a couple of the others had their eyes on you."**

He was smiling at me like he had just told me the weather instead of informing me that I belong to him.

I collapsed on the chair across from him since my legs could no longer hold out on me. I stared at him in shock but it didn't faze him at all.

"_**So I don't have a choice?"**_ His smile suddenly changed into a dark challenging smirk and his eyes turned from cool as ice into molten lava.

"**You've always had the choice Hinata. When you held that piece of glass in your hands a month and a half ago you made the choice to live. You with your byakugan saw the other girls and what happened at night so there is no doubt you didn't guess what would happen to you. Last night you sealed your fate by destroying your past, you made the choice to move on, to live with what ever came your way right?**"

He was standing up now but somewhere near the end his hands were white as they squeezed the arms of my chair. He had leaned down, centimeters away from my face, hot breath crawling across my blushing face.

"_**Why me? How can you trust me when we've been enemies for so long?"**_ His smirk widens and he leans closer till I know he can feel my heart skipping beats.

"**Gasping at straws are we? No problem my dear but if you must know it was the moments where you were almost killed protecting your friends during the last fights. Of course I had watched you long before when watching the Kyuubi and had been slightly interested but it was the look in your eyes that made me want you. The look in your eyes weren't like the others that held hatred or fear but instead they were clear with the need to protect. Then when he betrayed you for that Uchiha whore your eyes still held that need to protect him, you were still loyal. I want you to look at me with those eyes Hinata, I want those eyes to only look at me for as long as have that passion. As for your last question Hinata, I know you would never betray those you love, after all you lasted five and half months were the other lasted a month at the most."**

"_**So what happens next?"**_ This is my fate, he was right but that didn't mean I was going to like it.

"**We'll since the steps in the plan are having established a mental bond and whether you acknowledge the trust you have in me or not the bond is there is complete. So if you must know this is the part where I start to seduce you."**  
_**"Oh Kami, help me now."**_

_**

* * *

**_

This story was a request for Anon, i meant for it to be a onehot but it didn't turn out like that because i didn't want to leave it like this.

Anyway please review!


	2. Chapter 2

He chuckled as he slid the side of his face against mine as he bent his head to the side of mine to whisper in my ear.

"**Hinata my dear no one can help you, not even Kami."** His lips brushed my ear lobe as he talked and I went even redder.

"**You're getting all flustered over at the barest contact Hinata, imagine if I went further?"**

I jumped when his tongue slipped out of red lips to lick the edge of my lobe. My body froze at the contact, usually this was a sign that I wasn't comfortable with his actions but apparently he didn't notice or care. He placed a sweet kiss below my ear, lingering before going an inch downward to place another lingering kiss. Sweet was not something I associate with him but his kisses were innocently intimate.

"_**S-stop pleas-s-e."**_

He did stop those kisses instead opting for latching his mouth to my collarbone which turned my plea into a moan.

He chuckled again before doing the same process on the other side of my neck. One of his hands were stroking the length of my right thigh and my back stiffened again as it slid inward and squeezed centimeters away from my centerfold. I expected him to go further but his hand slid back down slowly, taking the time to message.

"**Is that want you really want?"**

He whispered through kisses. I was about to speak but his mouth became fastened to my throat where I shivered as his teeth and tongue scraped against the sensitive skin and I forgot our conversation entirely.

"_**Yesss."**_

The words came out of my mouth in a traitorous manner but when he tore away from me I was surprised. _Here I was encouraging him and he pulls away from me! _

When my eyes fluttered open I was staring straight into smoldering eyes but I could also see the disappointment in them as well.

"**As you wish."**

He leaned back and sat back in his chair opting to look at the scenery instead of me.

It was about an hour of silence that lasted till he got up and looked at me since he misunderstood my yes.

"**I'll see you tomorrow Hinata."**

I nodded as he walked backed into the room and disappeared. When I was sure he wasn't there I slumped in my chair and let out a huge breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I stayed in my seat for who knows how long staring at the seat he had vacated.

"_**I didn't realize how lonely I was till I knew what it felt to be with someone. For kami sake those lips, those hands, those eyes… they'll be the end of me yet."**_

I sighed again to see the setting sun before I made my way to my bed and fell asleep dreaming of those dark sinful mahogany eyes.

**One week later**

"**I won't be here the next few days Hinata."** I looked over in mild shock to stare at Sasori who was lounging on my bed. He had always been here, he was here when I awoke and he was here when I went to sleep.

"_**Why?" **_

"**I have a mission with the others Hinata**." I turned away from him to continue to look in my closet that he had filled one night while I slept.

I didn't get a warning as arms slid around me and a warm body was pressed up against my back. He dipped his head in the crook of my neck placing light kisses there. I was more use to his touches now since the last week he practically hugged me the entire time. He never did anything as dangerous as the first day but he kissed along my neck and found reasons to stroke my hair and other parts of me.

"**Nothing to say? How about I give you hand then, tell me you'll miss me." **

"_**What makes you think I will?"**_ He pressed himself closer to me and rocked us side to side like a dance to song only he could hear.

"**Because you're falling in love with me like the plan I created. No one has ever given you this attention and the vulnerable side of you let me into your heart."** I frowned at his words thinking he was awful full of himself but I held back my comment. He sighed and pulled away while I bit my tongue and willed my self not to ask him to ask him not to let me go. He went to leave slowly so I asked him my question before he left.

"_**So I'm just supposed to stay in my room and wait for you?"**_ His frown went to a smug smirk as he opened the door.

"**Hinata if you felt the need to try and escape me you would have realized the doors haven't been locked in an entire week**." The look on my face must have been pleasing to him since his smirk curved into a smile as he left.

I went to bed having a nightmare and feeling the loneliness biting at my sleep.

**Next morning**

I got up and dressed then went to the box of jewelry Sasori had bought me; in it was the only necklace I owned. It was a gold, ruby and onyx scorpion that for some reason seemed so much more gorgeous then the first time he had showed me. Then I stared at the door for about a half an hour till I finally reached out and turned the knob to open the door. It opened and I walked through it to the lavish hallway.

"**Do you want me to show you the way Hinata-Chan?"** I tilted my head to see a girl looking at me with a big smile. She was beautiful with light blonde hair, dark green eyes wearing a gold dress.

"_**Please."**_ I knew this hide out from the many nights I spent awake planning my escape but I agreed because despite that I had never been outside my bedroom, well once but I was in a hurry. Her smile widened as she intertwined our arms together and dragged me forward.

"**My name is Saya; I belong to Tobi-sama. I always wondered what Sasori-Sama's woman looked like. There were a lot of rumors about you but Tobi-sama said you were more stubborn then anyone had anticipated. He also said you were very beautiful and talented since you were almost able to escape.**" I winced as she mentioned my first and last escape attempt and the consequences after it.

"_**Thank you Saya-san but where are you taking me?"**_ I really hope she wasn't taking me to the place that held all the other women.

"**No problem, I'm taking to the training room since all the women in the Akatsuki like to show off in front of their owners."** She pushed the big doors open and when I walked in it was an outside dojo surrounded by walls but it was the fight in the middle that held my interest.

It was Sakura, Ino, and Kin against three other girls who were badly beaten. I recognized Karin standing off to the side looking not to good herself but she was glaring daggers at Sakura.

"**Anyone else think they can fuck with us?"** No one moved and she laughed. These women were my friends but when I looked at them there was nothing left of the people I knew.

"**Fucking Uchiha's whores."** I raised my eyebrows at Saya who glared at Ino especially.

'**last time I check your master is an Uchiha too Saya."** She whipped her head toward me with surprise.

"**You know?"**

"_**Who I'm I going to tell Saya? Sasori who probably already knows**_?" She smiled before she returned to glaring at the women in the middle of the arena.

"**This is how it always is, no one can beat them and they know it so they take pleasure in destroying their opponents."** I was about to speak when loud laughing was heard so I looked over to see Karin in the middle with Sakura and Ino standing over her.

"**No one is going to help you bitch. Look Sasuke-kun would obviously choose one of us to bare his children so why don't you just end it ne?"** I sucked in a breath in anger at her words. I felt sick as Karin slowly picked up the dagger Sakura had thrown in front of her and brought it to her throat. That was me two months ago but the difference was Sasori would have stopped me from doing the deed where as Sasuke just watches with out so much as an emotion.

"**Hinata-chan?"** I blinked to look at Saya who was looking at me in concern.

"_**Enough."**_ The crowd was holding their breath waiting for Karin to finish herself so my angry voice rang clear.

"**If you can't handle reality then get the fuck out**." Ino's voice was thick with haughtiness.

"_**Reality? Says the woman who's only ever lived in her only little fantasy world**_." Ino froze as I made my way to the front to stand between Karin and the others.

"**I wouldn't be talking Sasori's, after all you are hiding under an illusion jutsu ne? So let's see what this little bitch is hiding shall we?"** Sakura walked up and undid the illusion jutsu I had. I smirked as I opened my white eyes to stare into shocked green ones.

'**Hinata-chan?"** She backed away but she quickly regained her composure.

'**So a hyuuga lives, what a pity. Move out of my way Hinata or I take you down with her."** The other two backed her up but I just smirked and used protection of the eight trigrams Sixty-four palms to create a crater in the court yard.

I watched with impassive eyes as Sakura and Ino healed them selves but Kin was not getting up anytime soon.

"_**Karin is that what you really want?"**_ I looked down at her and in those moments her eyes hardened and she stood up on wobbly legs.

"**No, I will fight for him."** I smirked and held out my hand, she looked skeptical for a second but she laid her hand in mine. I closed my eyes and opened two of her chakra gates till I felt her body was fully healed. Together we faced the others and took great pleasure in wiping the floor with them.

After the fight I transported away into my room but first I grabbed some breakfast since my stomach was making very loud noises. I collapsed on my bed and fell into a restless sleep.

The next week I spent mostly in my room only leaving to get food, I was lucky enough that everyone seemed to avoid me.

"**Hinata-chan?"** Saya was standing there in my balcony doorway looking uncertain until I smiled at her. She smiled back and sat down taking in the view.

"**You seem to be spending most of your time in Sasori's room Hinata-chan…is it because of the fight? Because everyone is talking about it and they really want to meet you. I mean even Madara-Sama was impressed but he wasn't surprised like I expected him to be. He knew along you were that strong but what surprised him was who you fought against. He didn't want to talk after that so I was hoping you would."**

"_**They were my best friends when we all lived in Konoha before the demon seal. I stayed to fight but they joined forces with the Akatsuki. Not that they didn't ask me but I said no. As you know all rebels against the Akatsuki were ordered to be killed but I was taken here and held for six months till I met Sasori-san."**_

"**Sasori must have really wanted you in order to go against orders to bring you here and spend that much time to make join us."** Her words were like door being opened, one that I would have never dared to open myself. Sasori had spent a lot of time on me but it didn't make sense since he was most definitely not a patient person.

I smiled to myself thinking about how much of a stubborn baka I was. I have a chance to be happy and here I am still clinging to my past doubts and beliefs like they applied here.

Some where in my thoughts Saya had left probably knowing that she would no longer get anything more out of me.

"**I'm glad you made a friend Hinata."** I tilted my head side ways to smile at Sasori since his bored tone seemed a little stretched.

"_**She is not my friend Sasori so calm down. How was your mission?"**_ He relaxed a little as the flow of conversation was back to the way it had always been.

"**So my dear have you finally accepted the truth**?" I frowned at him but in a thoughtful way.

"_**No I do not love you but I will admit I want you."**_ He shook his head studied me.

"**Want me? How long will that last?"** Despite the pleasant look on his face his eyes were cold with anger and his voice held notes of bitterness. I sighed and got up to approach him like he did to me a week ago. I wrapped my fingers around the arms of his chair and leaned down to eye level with him.

"_**I don't know. I won't make any promises about my future since I have no idea what it holds for me but I can tell with absolute certainty that I want to be with you. I want to go to sleep beside you, I want to wake up with you, I want to believe that we will have a future together but most of all I want to kiss you."**_ With my last sentence I closed the space between us and we had our first kiss. I pulled back when there was no response to see what I did wrong when I find him looking at me with confusion.

"**You do realize you ruined my plan right?"  
**_**"plan?"**_

"**I was supposed to make you love me but instead here you are telling me you merely want me when I myself couldn't possibly imagine my life with out you in it."** I laughed at him then.

"_**Gomen Sasori but I'm not good at following some else's plan so how about we get rid of the plan and wing it?" **_

"**I like plans."** He pouted and I put my hands on his thighs and squeezed as I gave him a long kiss.

"**Ok I can live with winging it."** He picked me up and took me to our bed where it was the first of many nights for us.

* * *

Hoped you like it everyone and don't forget to drop me a review!

If you have any request let me know because i will get to them.

later days-

White Shadow


End file.
